Chance Meeting
by way to dawn
Summary: Involving a crazy, stalker Sephiroth, confused Cloud, writer Leon, and much angst. When Cloud and Leon meet by chance, Cloud's past and Leon's attitude must be overcome to find happiness.
1. Regardless of warnings

- 1 -

"_Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all."_

The streets were quickly being invaded by snow. Snowflakes – one for just about every personality – were falling lazily from the wintry grey sky. People scurried about their business, eager to get to their homes where they could finally have all the warmth they needed. However, as the sun was finally surrendering to night and as shops were being closed, one man left his home. His destination was unknown, and truthfully, he just didn't care anymore. Black leather clothed the man and a fashionable fur collar brushed his neck. His cheeks were flushed but his steely eyes showed no sign of emotion. As he mounted a sleek, matching black motorcycle, his silver necklace, reminiscent of times past, glimmered in the weak sunlight; miles away, green eyes glowed in a similar fashion.

Snow and wind were pelting his face making it almost impossible to see and his legs were beginning to go numb from the sheer cold. _A few more minutes in this and I just might freeze to death or crash blindly into something, what beautiful thoughts those are, and at sixty-five miles an hour on snowy streets, even better. _Slowly, a small and rather popular coffee place came into view; its cheery, green toned walls were inviting to the common public, but to the auburn haired man it was laughable. _People are just like ants, scurrying all day long this way and that, trying their hardest to be the most popular and for what? In the end, nothing but company matters, and that can be disposed of…I guess I have no choice but to stop here, the wind and snow are too much tonight. _Precisely at that moment a gale of wind almost drove the man into a mound of snow. Cursing, he slid his leather boot onto the pavement in order to swerve away and haltingly came to a stop in a parking space before the coffee shop. He ran a hand through his hair, trying, ridiculously, to remove snow from his long spiky mane. When more snow kept stubbornly falling he gave up and entered the building bitterly. Two looks around showed that he was the only customer that night, and for that, he was very grateful. As he made his way to the counter his many array of belts softly clanged and the zippers which ran down each leg of his black leather pants moved slowly in rhythm.

"Excuse me."

"Yes? What would you like to drink?"

_Anything really, do you think I actually came here for the service?_

"Just a cup of black coffee."

"Sure, that will be $1.50, thank you very much."

_I doubt you'll be this cheery when your car refuses to start at closing time. _With a slight, hardly audible chuckle, he sat at the counter, waiting patiently. He looked around at the small tables and private seats; he needed the farthest and most secluded corner he could – "Cloud!" He jerked his head toward the back room, which was wide open considering it was ten minutes to closing time.

"Be careful damn it! Drop that and you're fired."

Cloud stood firmly in the doorway, two boxes of glasses rested heavily in his hands. He glared at the man who had been managing the counter and said softly, but firmly:

"Don't worry; I won't drop your precious glasses."

Leon saw the rapid green flash in his eyes and stared at him. For once, he thought of nothing but that which he had just witnessed. _His eyes glowed, they glowed! Am I imagining things…? _Just as quickly as he appeared the blonde man walked stiffly, with boxes in hand, further into the room's darkness, where Leon could no longer see him. The man from the counter stepped out of the room and went to a nearby coffee machine where he poured black coffee and handed it to the lone customer that night. Leon shook his head and slowly walked, with the steaming coffee cup, to the most secluded corner he could find. When at last he sat and looked into the swirling, rich brown liquid, he realized how hot it had been and hastily set it down. _Maybe I'm losing my mind now. Who really knows, it's very possible actually. But, I mean, I saw his eyes flash green…I did. That guy from the counter…he screamed out his name…Cloud was it? Cloud…I'll keep that in mind. _A soft noise came from the back room, as if something heavy had been put down; an equally soft grunt was heard and he supposed Cloud hadn't broken the glasses after all. _What a night; first I almost kill my self in the snow and then I swear I'm seeing glowing eyes, yes, yes, I _do_ think I'm going insane…but I suppose that's alright. _

------

"So am I done for the day?"

The man at the counter inspected Cloud's work and looked towards him.

"Yes, I suppose you are. I'll see you at seven tomorrow; goodnight."

With that, Cloud took off the stupid blue apron which they made him wear and walked slowly to the main exit. An ashy and frayed turtle neck hugged his torso and durable black pants ran down his legs smoothly. His boots had a character all to themselves; as black straps intertwined, and two zippers, one set on each foot, bridged the space between his toes and ankles. _Another night alone at home….great, _thought Cloud as he walked slowly to the exit.

Leon looked up at the blonde with interest and wondered if he should even try to talk to him. _Yeah, sure, I'll go up to him and ask: why did your eyes glow green back there? Then he'll give a slight laugh and walk away. _

As Cloud got to the exit that also served as an entrance, he paused and looked out the glass double doors. "Shit," he declared to no one in particular.

Leon had just finished his coffee and he decided that, this time, talking wouldn't hurt. The blonde was obviously new to town, it showed in just about every movement he made, and besides, Leon had heard his remark.

_Damn, I took the train today, there wasn't a blizzard forecasted…this is great…what do I do now? _

"Excuse me."

Cloud turned to face Leon and their eyes met fully. _No glowing this time at least, but that indicates I could be losing my mind. _

"What do you want?"

"Well you don't say shit for nothing, you don't have a ride?"

_Why is he so willing to help a stranger…? But unless I want to walk through the ice all the way home I really have no other option. I guess I'll have to go with him…..I knew I should have taken my motorcycle…_

"Not really…"

"Well, my bike's parked outside, I'll take you home."

"…Fine."

Minutes later, Leon showed Cloud his sleek motorcycle while the blonde looked on with a masked awe. With a moment's hesitation, the auburn-haired man looked one last time at Cloud's eyes while the latter was busy observing the vehicle.

"Ok…" said Leon, "Get on."

Leon had done so himself as he spoke and looked back at Cloud as if motioning for him to join. Cloud took his place behind the other man slowly; his face was indifferent, but the prospect of a stranger taking him home late at night on such a snowy night made Cloud wish he hadn't gone to work that day. As the motorcycle began to move Cloud wrapped his arms around the man and realized that he didn't want to give off the wrong impression. _After all,_ he thought, _I don't need this guy getting any ideas, and it's late. _As they began to gain speed Cloud unconsciously tightened his grip on Leon's torso and Leon just as unconsciously smiled.

The road was slick with snow as the sleek motorcycle swerved through unlit streets. Cloud was beginning to go numb from cold as his mind drifted amidst thoughts of the mysterious new stranger that had been kind enough to drive him home that night. Meanwhile, Leon was focused on the road before him, the pressure on his body gone unnoticed for the most part, but deep in his mind he kept reminding himself of that extra amount of body heat, and of that odd blonde who had somehow brought words to his lips with those glowing eyes of his.

Cloud couldn't help but press hard against Leon's body and bury his cheek in the brunette's back when he was the only source of heat available and when they were traveling at such speeds that loosely hanging on could mean flying off the speeding motorcycle and into pavement; _so much for giving off the wrong impression_. The blonde didn't know if it was the ethereality of that night or just simple body heat but the auburn-haired driver stirred feelings that Cloud had long since wished dead.

"So where exactly do you live?" Leon said over the loud humming of the motorcycle's engine and Cloud responded with a small jerk at his voice; he had been drifting off into thoughts he shouldn't be thinking and now he mentally shoved himself for having had them.

"Umm, I just moved in so I'm not exactly too sure…"

The blonde had forgotten his address again it seemed and for this he cursed himself a million times, but the damage was done so instead he tried with much difficulty to remember where it was that he lived. His thoughts raced through old addresses and old towns and he finally began to get a vague notion of his current house, _if it could be called that_, he thought with much distaste.

"I think it was on Ragnarok street…number…..um…2327…."

Leon cocked an eyebrow at the other's statement and then headed for the oldest part of town. The buildings and streets were littered with graffiti here, and the houses were small and compact. Leon couldn't help but wonder what type of person he had stumbled onto and he also couldn't help but feel a small pang of guilt as he came to a stop before a shabby house. However, this was about the only house that hadn't been marked with graffiti or what seemed like anything else; in the dim moonlight Leon could make out a modest yard, devoid of foliage but neat nonetheless.

"So, this is where you live?"

Cloud dismounted the bike with ease but turned to speak to the brunette.

"That's right, thanks for the ride."

The small puff of mist that was Cloud's breath shimmered in the dim lightning. As he faced Leon, the latter noticed small patches of color had formed in his cheeks. The blonde's hair was tousled from the ride and his eyes calmly reflected Leon's image. Leon nodded and looked on as Cloud walked hesitantly to his front door. _He's such an odd one. I can feel hesitation every time he speaks but it also feels as if he has been waiting for something that will never come._ Leon wondered what the man's past had been and quickly dismissed the thoughts; _this isn't something I should be thinking about, so his eyes glowed, that didn't mean I had to take him home. But….I did him a favor and – _at that moment the brunette reprimanded himself_ – well Leon, since when do you do favors? If it had been any other – _Leon suddenly heard a thud and looked up quickly to find a crumpled body with blonde hair before the front door.


	2. Nothing ever changes

- 2 -

"_Always stays the same, nothing ever changes."_

_He's late again. _Cloud sat on a comfortable black leather sofa. He was beginning to get impatient and this showed by his slouched position. His head lay on an armrest and his legs were crossed while he picked at a blonde lock. Finally, he heard the door open after what had been an hour of wait. Soft footsteps approached him slowly as he turned to fully face the couch.

"You're late again."

A firm voice answered the accusation.

"You know what we've been doing. You should have been there anyway; you just stayed because you were _sick._"

"Sephiroth, you know how I feel about that."

"Yes Cloud, I do. Just forget it; I'm tired so come here."

Cloud stood but made no movement to step into the silver-haired man's arms. _This winter is colder than usual _thought the blonde. The elder man just scoffed and went into the bedroom. Cloud sighed and looked at the floor; things hadn't always been like this. There had actually been a time when they had been happy, and even though sometimes, kindness and understanding shone through Sephiroth's uncaring exterior, it was getting harder, and harder to see that inner light. _Maybe we shouldn't have gotten so involved in those experiments at work. It's too late to back down anyway, _but who was it _really_ too late for? _Well, Sephiroth is the one who's gotten promoted, and soon he'll be starting those classified projects he told me about. _

------

The past year had started off without much difference from the others. For Cloud, it was just one more year filled with the same things and all he had to look forward to were replaying events again and again. Soon, seasons had changed and august had arrived, as hot as ever. He was 17 and would turn 18 in three days. It didn't matter much though, birthdays had never been much reason to celebrate in his family, come to think of it, _he_ wasn't a cause to celebrate. It wasn't that his parents were particularly cruel or cold people, it was just that Cloud didn't think he should be celebrated when he had so many flaws, and lacked so many things; things that he was apt to see in others, and things that were always paraded before him though he could never obtain them.

On the eve of his birthday he had gone out to spend the day alone. The sooner the day was over, he reasoned, the better. So he had driven his newly bought motorcycle, a last attempt to show caring from his parents, to a building on the older side of town. He remembered his parent's story of this building, according to their memory, it had been changed many times, and each time something was built in its place, it was always torn down. At first, the structure had served as a prison, but had been demolished to make way for a church. Long ago, when people still had the drive to visit the house of God it had served its purpose well, but again, that had been very long ago. About thirty years back, the church had been officially closed due to a murder that had never been solved and was in turn, enlarged and converted to a private facility in use by the government, but it had exploded in a freak accident and all residents had been evacuated. No one knew why they had to leave their homes behind, but according to the old residents who had returned years later, the police had urged them into silence, it was rumored some had been killed for refusing to keep quiet. Time passed and the incident, as well as the building had been forgotten, save for the few vagabonds that went there for shelter. The inside of the building was usually deserted though; legends and shady rumors weren't as easily forgotten as material things. Therefore, this had become one of Cloud's favorite spots, it was quiet and desolate, and a nice place to think away from the noise that accompanied home. He had arrived infused with memories and was trying to shake them off when he entered the towering, gray building. As he climbed flight after flight of stairs, thoughts began to fade away; it was going to be five in the afternoon. By now the sun had begun its daily descent, never aware of the moon that followed stealthily behind. Finally, after climbing five flights of stairs, the golden-haired man reached the top. He was greeted by lazy breezes of summer air and a spectacular view of the ocean.

_I suppose I also like this place because of the view. _

Cloud sat at the edge of the building and looked longingly to the horizon. How he wished that he could be somewhere and well, _someone_ else. It would all be different and he wouldn't have to be trapped in this miserable body of his. He could have friends and talk cheerily with people, and it wouldn't have to be him people looked at. His blue eyes sparkled in the sun's light. He put his back against the cement roof and looked at the clouds with a vacant expression shadowing his face.

_I wish this day was over already and it would never come again. What will I do when I finally realize that I can't be – _

"Hello? Who are you?"

The blonde spun quickly around and stood with flowing grace to face a jade-eyed man.

"I have the same question for you" said Cloud hesitantly.

The stranger had flowing silvery hair and ivory skin, his overall appearance demanded attention, and that's just what his leather outfit did, leaving his chest exposed for all to see. Cloud thought this man was just another one of the few who came to speculate and prod around the old structure; see if what they had heard was true, but he wasn't quite sure. It was easy to wonder who the man was, he had the look of one who would fall into daydreams yet he was also menacing in a way, as if an uncontained anger burned deep inside of him.

The stranger took a defensive stance and crossed his arms.

"My name is Sephiroth. "

Cloud looked at the other with a blank expression and nodded.

"What are you doing here? Came to see if the rumors were true? Because you're intruding."

"Actually, _you're_ the one who's intruding."

Cloud smirked and challengingly said: "Oh yeah?"

"Yes, in fact, I'm here to close this building off. "

The man flashed Cloud a badge and stared at him.

Cloud could only scoff and make for the stairs.

Sephiroth took Cloud's wrist before he could walk away and turned him to examine his face more closely.

"You know, I could arrest you for being here."

"What's stopping you?" Responded Cloud defiantly.

Sephiroth shrugged, smiled, and released Cloud's wrist.

"From now on, this place is off limits, don't come here anymore."

Cloud turned away without responding and proceeded to leave the building. His only stop was at the base of the edifice to gaze curiously upward and then take a glance at his watch; it was nearing seven. _I suppose they won't be there by the time I get home; I really don't want to see my parents. _

------

"Where have you been, Cloud! We've been worried sick about you."

There was a pause and hesitation then Cloud decided it wasn't worth it. He kept staring fixedly at the wall, nodded, and then made to go up the stairs and into his room.

"We're not done with you yet!"

Cloud maintained his cool and looked coldly at his mother.

"What?"

"You can't just leave like that Cloud, you're not even eighteen yet, who knows what could happen!"

"Mother please, you weren't even here thirty minutes ago. If something horrible would have happened here, at home, in this safe, safe home of yours, then who would have known? I'm as safe in the street as I am here."

"Cloud, listen to your mother and stop this whining of yours. You're acting just like you did when you were five years old."

The figure in the doorway sighed and turned his stare to the wall once more. _I'm never going to get anywhere with them. _

"Look at me!"

A hand came swiftly down and before it could make contact with his skin; Cloud caught it.

"Hit me and you'll see how quickly I can leave, give me one more excuse."

There was tense silence and then Cloud's father dropped his hand.

"Go to your room."

_Gladly. _He hit the mattress and stared at his window, _past_ his window and into the night.


	3. Far from reality

- 3 -

"_You are here alone again in your sweet insanity, all too far you find yourself from reality."_

"Please Sephiroth, don't do this. You know as well as I do that this isn't you."

Jade eyes stared back at Cloud's blue ones. Sephiroth stood; his figure overwhelming Cloud's own.

--------

It was late at night and Sephiroth had just arrived from work. Meanwhile, Cloud had been preparing himself for bed, having set out some dinner for his lover. Millions of thoughts raced through the blonde's head and he wondered just how Sephiroth was doing, he hadn't been able to get much information from him, seeing as how most of the time he hadn't been home and the other time, he had been unable to speak about the now classified projects. They were no loner working together and Cloud felt very distant from the other man.

Just as he was drifting into sleep, his thoughts quickly dissolving into a dark nothingness, he had heard the front door open and had decided to stay awake and see how Sephiroth was. The silver-haired man had wasted no time in entering the bedroom; he appeared to be hunting something. Cloud had tensed and sat on the edge of the bed, asking what was wrong. When, after a few minutes of anxious silence Sephiroth hadn't responded and had just stared, Cloud had risen. This was his first mistake.

--------

A dangerous fire burned in Sephiroth's eyes. He looked just as an escaped convict and it was beginning to scare Cloud. As time had passed, Sephiroth had begun to exhibit more and more of this type of behavior. _It started when he began to come home later than usual_ thought Cloud.

But at the moment there wasn't any time to think because just as Sephiroth's eyes had turned beastly, so had his actions.

"Why are you acting like this again Seph, please, tell me."

"Don't speak Cloud; you're more beautiful that way."

Cloud sighed and took a hesitant step towards the bedroom door. At times like these, it was better to leave Sephiroth alone. He remembered all the times he had returned to a destroyed house with furniture turned over and glasses knocked into the floor.

"Where are you going exactly?"

The silver-haired man moved closer to Cloud, effectively blocking his way.

"I'm leaving; you need to be alone now."

"Since when do you decide what I do?"

Sephiroth moved even closer; deliberately suggestive. "Cloud."

"Please, not tonight Seph."

Cloud was being pinned to the wall by each step Sephiroth took and he'd had enough.

"I'm sorry but I have to go."

Cloud quickly tried to escape and Sephiroth countered by pushing him against the wall.

"But Cloud, you're so sexy."

Sephiroth gave him a cynical smile and brushed one of his hands against Cloud's torso and under his loose shirt. He moved his mouth to Cloud's cheek and whispered: I want to take over you tonight.

The way that he said it and his tightening grip on Cloud's arm was frightening, nonetheless Cloud tried to maintain his calm.

"Sephiroth, you're not well. Please let me go, we can talk tomorrow."

"But I want you now."

Silver hair glinting in the darkness of the room, Sephiroth pushed Cloud against the bed aggressively and quickly had him pressed against the mattress.

"Sephiroth!"

Anger rising inside, Cloud struggled against Sephiroth and managed to regain control of his arm long enough to push the other man, but this didn't deter Sephiroth in the least, and in a few movements he had regained control of Cloud.

"What did they do to you! Why are you acting this way?"

Sephiroth smiled and straddled Cloud roughly; making sure to press the lower half of his body deep into the blonde beneath him.

"Nobody made me act this way Cloud, I was planning this since the day I met you. You're just a weak little Cloud."

He gave the trapped body beneath a devilish, twisted smile and lowered his head in order to kiss Cloud. Cloud resisted and turned his head to the side, but Sephiroth's hands were strong and his body forceful. Against him, the blonde was no match, at least, not now that the person he had confided in for so long, the one who had been there to comfort him, and the one person who had loved him on so many occasions had betrayed him. Sephiroth smiled into the kiss now that Cloud was complying, and pulled back. From Cloud's eyes appeared tears and he looked to the side, hoping to hide his sadness, anger, and a sick feeling starting to twist in his stomach. He hoped most of all that Sephiroth would calm down and leave or that someone would knock or call; just maybe he could get out of this. The man above him began to lift his shirt while keeping both of his hands pinned above his head and Cloud knew no one would come to rescue him and that he wouldn't be able to save himself.


	4. I regret that I trusted

- 4 -

_"Disenchanted, disgusted, I regret that I trusted."_

"Sephiroth..!"

The room swirled before his eyes. In dazed confusion Cloud reached out, trying to find something on which to balance himself.

"…Are you alright?"

_That voice…whose voice..? _ Cloud touched something warm and regained his grip on reality; a chocolate-haired man was looking into his eyes.

"Who are you?"

" I…I brought you home remember?"

Cloud nodded slowly, staring into a cup of tea that had been placed in his hands.

"…Yeah…"

"I let myself in; your keys were in your pocket. I didn't want to intrude but you looked like you needed help."

Cloud nodded again.

"It's alright…..How long was I out?"

"About an hour or so. Does this happen to you often?"

_It's none of your business…_

"No," he lied. "But really, I'll be fine." He looked around, realizing he'd been placed on his bed, and was a bit ashamed at his living conditions. After all, his bed _was_ in the living room.

"Um…" Cloud shifted uncomfortably and took a sip of the tea.

Leon took this as a cue for him to leave and backed away.

"I guess I should leave now."

The blond looked at the tiled floor with a bit of regret in his eyes. _He brought you all the way home and then made sure you woke up…are you going to be ungrateful? _

"We, we um, never really introduced ourselves…I'm Cloud…Cloud Strife."

"Leon Leonhart." The latter nodded, "it's a pleasure," he said, and smirked.

Cloud couldn't help but show a small smile. "I don't normally meet people this way…" _Actually Cloud, your social life died long ago. _

"Well, I don't want to be ungrateful or anything, but it _is_ getting kind of late. If you want, you can meet me next Monday at the café. I work night shifts."

"..Oh..." _No wonder I hadn't seen him around_, Leon thought.

"I might take you up on the offer." The brunet turned towards the front door and took a last look at Cloud. "Take care," he said, with a faint glimmer of some unknown emotion clouding his eyes.

"Yeah…"

- - -

Cloud had remained awake for a few minutes afterwards, trying to keep his thoughts from drifting towards Sephiroth. This new person was interesting enough. _Would I have been as kind? _Cloud shook his head in frustration. His mind would be the end of him.

Monday came and went, but Leon never showed up. Cloud wondered what had happened to him but then reprimanded himself for being so hopeful. _After all, you're just some freak he picked up at night…_

_- - - _

Back in his small 'home,' Cloud entered the bedroom he'd converted into a study of sorts. The walls were completely covered in papers; police reports, newspaper clippings, articles and photographs were lined back-to-back. The name 'Sephiroth' had been underlined in red ink whenever it appeared which eventually made a curious pattern across the left wall. The blond looked to a small table and portable chair placed in the center of the space and sighed in frustration. Sephiroth had disappeared without a trace. _Not even a single clue._ Ever since the older man had taken advantage of him, Cloud had run away, and Sephiroth had obstinately followed. In fact, Cloud had moved six times in the past year and had been on the move ever since. He'd had a few close encounters with the silver-haired devil, but had always managed to escape. Now he had disappeared and Cloud didn't know what he would do if he decided to show up one night. _He _was_ pretty far away the last time I heard._

"Ugh…what the hell happened to him anyway!" Cloud closed his fist against concrete and recoiled. _Damn him. I should have never given him my trust._

_- - - _

Some miles away Leon reclined into his leather office chair and placed his palms over his weary eyes; he'd been working non-stop. Leon was a writer, though not very emotional on the exterior, he could actually achieve high levels of sensitivity inside. A sudden urge to hit his head against the large, wooden desk in front of him surfaced; he almost gave into it. His deadline was tomorrow and if he didn't hand in a finished story he might as well kiss his career goodbye. His editor had warned him, had even offered him a few extra days, but _no_, he was too stubborn.

"…Should have accepted…"

He just couldn't figure out how to wrap up the darn thing. He stared again at his word processor and tried a line out: _Maybe I'm a lion. _He looked at the screen again. _Maybe I'm a lion_…_sounds familiar_. He shrugged and saved the document. It was fitting enough he supposed. With a tired sigh he printed the manuscript and went to bed. It was 4 am.

That night he had an odd dream. In it, he was being chased by a stranger who intended to kill him. The peculiar thing however, was that just as his chaser was about to catch up to him, he saw Cloud, with the same glowing eyes from nights ago, looking at him with a pleading expression. He reached out a hand, desperation crossing his eyes, and when the darkness that was covering the blond slightly lifted, Leon could spot glints of silver behind him. The same man chasing Leon was about to end Cloud's life.

The brunet awoke with a knot in his throat. Coughing a bit, he collapsed on linen sheets. _When was the last time? When was the last time someone caused me this much emotion? _For the sake of peace of mind, he needed to see Cloud again, prove he was alright and maybe have a small talk. He figured social interaction would do his stories some good. Of course this was only an excuse; Leon desperately wanted to feel again.

- - -

He walked into the café and looked at the counter; there was no one there. _Maybe I shouldn't have come. Maybe I should've forgotten him. _A raven-haired woman appeared at the serving counter and looked at the brunet curiously.

"Um, one coffee please, regular."

The woman nodded.

Leon wondered where Cloud was and sat in one of the stools at the counter, remembering the first time he'd heard the blonde's name. _He was in the back room that time. That guy was yelling at him…why do I even care?_

"Um, sir, that'll be a dollar fifty."

Leon blinked, "oh, yeah," he handed the woman the money and took a sip of the hot drink. His gaze roamed as he began to think again. _He's so different, with that look in his eyes. I wonder if they really glowed. Maybe its just my over-worked brain. _With a sigh, he placed his elbow on the wooden counter, his palm supporting his left cheek, and looked at the cozy space. There weren't many people around since it was nearing eleven and the dark streets were filled with snow. _Does this happen to you often? No…but really I'll be fine. …He was lying, I could tell._ Leon raised his head. The woman in charge was still there, counting bills at the cash register.

"Excuse me," he turned to look at her.

"Do you know a blond man who works here, his name's Cloud?"

The woman smiled.

"Yeah, he's always alone. Actually he's taking inventory in one of the backrooms right now."

"I see…"

"So you know him?" responded the woman.

Leon nodded and stopped himself.

"A bit."

The woman shrugged and went back to counting bills.

_Always alone…_ Leon took another sip of his coffee and waited. Eventually Cloud would have to appear.

- - -

"So you came, didn't think you would."

The blond had led Leon to one of the far seating areas. Leon shrugged.

"…So, how…have you been?" Leon mentally hit himself, _how have you been? Really…_

The younger man stared at the table.

"Fine….."

Leon crossed his arms, this was getting awkward and strained. After a few moments of silence Cloud said, "You didn't show up on Monday." The brunet nodded.

"I had some writing to finish."

"Writing?" The blonde's brow furrowed slightly.

"Yes. I write fiction novels."

"…Oh..." Cloud was impressed.

After a few moments of staring into the distance, Leon returned his gaze towards Cloud and sighed.

"You lied," he softly stated.

"I…lied? What are you talking about?"

Leon frowned and shook his head, "never mind."

Cloud placed his hands on the table and stood. He looked at the floor as if contemplating something.

"You shouldn't have seen that."

With a moment's hesitation he made his way towards the exit. Leon looked after him, wondering what he had stumbled onto. In a swift move he caught up to Cloud and grabbed his wrist. "Wait…I," he looked into Cloud's eyes, remembering how they had glowed that night. The blond recoiled at Leon's grip, refusing to look at Leon.

"Let go."

The other man tightened his grip, suddenly angry.

"Why is it…?"

With force, Cloud removed his wrist from Leon's grasp. This time he looked directly into Leon's steely eyes and said: "You don't know me. You shouldn't have come anyway." He turned towards the exit once more, leaving the brunet surprised and grounded to the spot. _…Why those eyes Cloud?_

_- - - _

That night Cloud couldn't sleep, he kept recalling Leon's face, twisted with anger and distant emotions. _Who the hell does he think he is anyway? Coming into my house and making me think about him, what's his problem! _ He frowned deeply and turned in bed. _Stupid guy, stupid Leon._

_- - - _

Leon rubbed his forehead; he was beginning to get a headache. _Why did it get to me? Out of all people, why is _he_ so different? And why am I thinking about him anyway? What does he matter…_

Leon sighed and shook his head. A few minutes later he was in bed. His thoughts drifted into the past.


End file.
